Bloody Reunion in Which Everyone Fights to the DEATH
by MySweetLullaby
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru is visited by a strange demon. He tells the gang that they are needed to attend a family reunion. What does this Reunion have in store for our heroes? *Warning* Contains many OCs. WOW 600 views? Thank you all so much! Keep the reviews coming! Don't be afraid to criticize my work either. (In fact I would really enjoy some.)
1. Prologue

_ I had spent days training. Days that I sought only to defeat my brother: my kin. Looking back only now do I truly how selfish I had been. The true purpose of preparing for battle had been lost the longer I thought of defeating the likes of one thought to be superior to me. However, I forgot those I had tried to protect: the humans. You have known me long enough now to know my motives. But I am compelled to tell my story to you anyways. I am writing this before I leave this world to save my true love and my son. When I am gone, please remember me and read this time and time again so this tale will never be lost and in time, pass it down to my two sons so they might know what it means to protect dear ones and the stakes that come with it. They must go through what I did. Brother against brother. One powerful sword against another. But when that time arrives, you must not tell them what is to come. However, I must warn you; this is for your eyes only. I trust no one to keep it secret but you. _

_ You know how our brother lost himself seeking for the power he loves so much and his obsession to gain it. But are you aware of how I stopped him? I assume not since we battled in a secluded cave. Now I will tell it to the best of my ability. First we stared, daring each other to make the first move. We were there for what seemed like hours. Although I admit I did itch to move, brother made the first move. His impatience had finally gotten the better of him I suppose. After our swords clashed, we fought. However, we did not speak. Frustrated of the situation I presume. All that was heard were the weapons as they hit each other with intense aggression. Occasionally one of us would get cut up, but there was no real progress. Both of us had underestimated the other and greatly paid for it. However, since strength was not enough, our brother tried to pierce me with cruel words of hatred and his smirk of arrogance._

_ "How does it feel? To know that you are only second best. That you will never surpass me." He said to me. The words hurt, but they did not faze me. I kept silent, pondering on his words. Were they just said to taunt me? Most certainly. But were they true? Well, I told myself only time would tell. Somehow, his words turned into my motivation. He had never gotten to know me, so he had no idea how I became angry. This was how, and he soon figured this out. I became stronger. The anger had helped me, but it still was not enough. I needed something else; something to push me off the edge. Growing in fear, brother tried again to hurt me._

_ "You think you're special? You can't protect your special humans, no one can!" When he said this, it hit me. The reason I was doing this was not to prove my self-worth, but to protect the defenseless. If I couldn't, then who could? Who would be willing to defend the 'useless' humans. I was the only one. I would be the only one able to save them. Finally, it was not anger or power that helped me defeat him: it was the love of mankind and the need to protect them. That is the greatest strength. However, not all was a triumph that day. After all, I did lose a brother, granted a lunatic, but still my brother. But I believe in order to care for someone, you must have some sorrow to keep the fear of losing someone close to you alive. That is my philosophy. That is what my sons must learn in time. What I have planned for them. Please, keep this wish alive._

_Your brother,_

_Inu no Taisho_


	2. Saburo

Wind brushing his long hair and the dark of night surrounding him, the son of the general danced gracefully around his company; their eyes large in awe. Admiration gripped the audience as the youkai glided to the ground. He stood as the wind slowly grazed his hair and the grass swayed along. As he turned, the youkai looked down at his admirers in slight shock. Among them was a foreign figure. His scent emanated his youkai origin, but it was somewhat… familiar.

"Sesshomaru," the figure whispered as if recalling a memory from long ago. Seeing the uncertainty and confusion in Sesshomaru's bright eyes, he spoke again. "Oh, come now. Surely you remember."

"How dare you speak to the great Lord Sesshomaru like that! Why, if he wasn't in a good mood you would-"

"Jaken!" Lord Sesshomaru scolded causing his servant to cringe in fear. "I do not recall meeting you before, and yet-"

"I smell familiar?" the figure finished. Curiosity taking over him, Sesshomaru strode closer to see his face. Alarmed, he saw his father. No- similar, but not quite. His face became ghostly when he remembered some… repressed memories.

"Milord, do you know this man?" Jaken questioned in shock when Sesshomaru turned his back to the mysterious figure.

"I would hope so, I am his uncle after all," the man spoke in satisfaction, "So you do remember. You scared me for a moment there, lad."

_This man is nothing like Lord Sesshomaru…_

"Those were some good moves. You dance like a true woman. Ha, a woman!" he thundered in laughter at his joke. Taken aback, Jaken looked at Sesshomaru to see his rage but was surprised to find no change in his emotion. Suddenly their other companion stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you never told me you had other family," the young girl replied gently pushing past Lord Sesshomaru.

"That's because I had forgotten," he muttered in response.

"A human?" His uncle looked down at the girl in astonishment. It soon turned to laughter. "You're not going to eat her are you?"

"No, I-"

"Oh, how I've longed to see that day. Of course your father questioned if you would ever soften up. But I told him, I told him that you would. Not really in the way I imagined, of course. I mean you aren't in love with her or anything? Oh, of course not. That's just rubbish. She is adorable, much like you were at this age. Though your other uncle didn't think so. He said 'nothing produced from that traitorous bastard could ever be worth anything'. Of course that was after everything, and I could understand why he thought poorly of your father. Good man your father. You know I remember when-"

"Master Jaken?" the girl asked under the rambling of the man.

"What is it Rin?"

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?"

"What? He's right-"The loyal servant looked frantically around for his no longer existent master. "Lord Sesshomaru left me! Oh, how terrible. I knew it was only a matter of time." He said between wails.

"What? Where did that boy run off to? That's rude if you ask me." Sesshomaru's uncle frowned in disbelief and highly offended. Looking out in the horizon, he spot his nephew flying toward them. When he finally arrived, the hurt man looked to Sesshomaru for answers but received none.

"Is that all Saburo? I have better things to do," he replied, walking past his uncle.

"Well, yes. There is, actually, a matter of business. It has to do with your father." Gaining interest, Sesshomaru sharply turned to face him. "As you know he died many years ago, but there was a, uh, problem with his will. You see, you and your brother inherited his swords, but he had more than that. Care to take a guess?"

"Everything probably went to InuYasha, so I-"

"Land: he had land. That caught your attention, didn't it? Have you ever wondered who received his title, his land? Well there is an old tradition passed down through this family for generations."

"I'm listening," Sesshomaru reassured very curious as to where this might lead.

"All the members of the family, of both sides, compete and challenge each other for the title that belonged to Inu no Taisho. However, every member of the family must participate-"

"Which is why you could not do this immediately after his death. InuYasha-"

"Exactly. Your father went through these same challenges and trials."

"Trials?"

"Well, the winner of these 'games' will have to prove themselves through vigorous trials," Saburo explained.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Why is it you come to me now when over two hundred years have passed since the birth of InuYasha?"

"Ah, well you see, sometimes we forget about things, and don't remember until a certain brother brings it up at a 'reunion'. Your other uncle got us all together just to bring up the topic. That Hirato, always coming up with clever schemes to get his way. Of course, right when I heard the words 'family' and 'reunion' I was out the door. No one else bothered to show up though, funny thing. I guess they had other things to do. Then again when we change it to 'bloody reunion that where we all fight each other to get some land' everyone comes the next second. And when I say 'bloody' I mean actual blood, like the stuff in your veins. Speaking of which, I can see some bulging out on your head, Sesshomaru."

"I can't imagine why," Sesshomaru muttered in aggravation.

"Anyways… wait where was I?"

"I think you were talking about blood," Rin replied intently listening to his story.

"Oh right, this can get bloody, and I mean bloody. Like die from losing too much blood bloody. That happened once. I believe it was my great-great-great-great-uncle. Right, because our line has won every time. Though, that might change since your mother's siblings are participating as well, but I have faith in your fath- I mean you, sorry about that. Anyways, speaking of your mother-"

"Come Rin, it's getting late. We should return to Kaede before she worries," Sesshomaru interrupted while looking up at the moonlit sky.

"Yeah. When will you see me again? Hopefully it's not as long as last time. I missed you a WHOLE lot. And then Kaede-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru gently warned.

"Sorry," she apologized bringing her gaze down to her feet.

"I have nowhere to be, so I shall stay another day." A smile was printed on her face. In pure delight, she ran over to him and, without thinking, hugged the youkai.

"I always miss you when you go away," Rin added as she buried her head in his clothes.

"Come, off to Kaede's," he said, showing the slightest emotion.

"Okay." Contempt with his reaction, she skipped off towards the village where the priestess stayed. Looking behind occasionally to make sure Sesshomaru was following, the two left Jaken and Saburo.

"Hm, interesting. Very interesting," Saburo murmured. Turning to Jaken he added, "please be sure to convince him to go. Otherwise my brother would not be happy and he needs to- well never mind. He shall see soon enough. Oh, listen to me go on. Stress how important it is he attends."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru will not be easy to sway, he does as he pleases. If he should accept your invention, where should he meet you?"

"He will know," the man answered, looking quite satisfied with his visit.

"What is that supposed to mean? Enough with your riddles. The great Sesshomaru has no time to solve such silly-" he was cut short as Saburo walked away from their conversation.

"Hey, where are you going? That was very rude of you. If Lord-" realizing Sesshomaru's absence, Jaken ran in the direction he and Rin had taken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!"


	3. The Invitation

"InuYasha, I thought I smelled a hanyou." Twitching his white dog ears in recognition, InuYasha turned to face the calm voice.

"Sesshomaru?" he asked in confusion, putting his hand on his sword.

"Has he come to you?"

"Who?" _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Interesting; I thought he would have come to you first. Why has he shown himself to me and not the favorite son?" Sesshomaru, still unconvinced, seemed to finally decide on something. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at InuYasha's neck. "What do you know about a youkai that goes by the name of Saburo?"

"What the hell are you going on about? Who the fuck is Saburo?" InuYasha asked in both confusion and rage, smirking at the threat. He hadn't had a good fight since Naraku.

"Come off it you guys. He's being sincere, Sesshomaru. We don't know who this 'Saburo' is, nor have we come across a youkai recently." Kagome said, obviously annoyed with the bickering brothers. Before he could turn to face the Miko, InuYasha felt a slight pinch on his face. Instinctively swatting at it, he found a flea in his hand.

"Sesshomaru, they speak the truth, sheath you sword. Why do you seek your uncle?" the insect asked jumping onto Sesshomaru's fluff. He was answered by being blown off his shoulder.

"I don't know Myoga, you tell me," the InuYasha replied, his eyes going cold. _And I thought he couldn't get any colder_. InuYasha thought while turning his attention to the flea now on his right shoulder.

"What?"

"You know why he approached me don't you?"

"What the fuck is he talking about?" InuYasha joined the conversation in curiosity.

"Well, I, I just remembered, I must be on my way," the nervous youkai said ready to hop away to avoid any conflict. But before he could, InuYasha caught him between two of his fingers.

"You want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" the hanyou asked in suspicion.

"Where are Rin and Jaken? Kaede told me she would be with you for the day," Kagome responded, taking the attention off the old flea.

Ignoring the human, Sesshomaru turned around and walked in the direction he came from. Where the fuck is he going now?

"Don't just walk away. You challenged me didn't you?" InuYasha asked, enraged that he didn't respond to Kogame and that he walked away from a duel. Growling, InuYasha drew the Tessaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru. Noticing his brother was paying no attention, InuYasha added, "Coward." Watching Sesshomaru stop dead in his tracks, the hanyou smirked.

"You think I care what you think?" the full youkai asked, not even bothering to face his challenger. If you really want to lose again, we can battle later." Turning his head, the youkai glared at Myoga and added, "I have what I need."

Noticing the change in his objective, Kogame questioned him. "You didn't leave them behind did you?"

Ignoring her comment again, Sesshomaru leapt into the sky and flew away.

"Well now that that's over, I'll just be on my way," the small flea said.

"Oh, no you don't Old Myoga," InuYasha rebutted, catching him once again, "I want answers. What was Sesshomaru talking about?"

"Master InuYasha, I'm afraid I can't help you, for I myself do not know." Squeezing the flea, InuYasha gave him a death glare. "Okay, his uncle had visited him to invite him to a family reunion."

"Uncle? Since when did he have an uncle?" InuYasha mumbled.

"Well, to be precise, he is yours as well."

"What are you saying?" he mumbled in annoyance.

"Uh… you see… he is actually your father's brother…"

"Anything else I should know?"

"No, that's it." Unconvinced, InuYasha tightened his grip on the cowardice bug.

"Okay, okay. Your father had a dysfunctional family including a traitorous brother who was… well, is really… possessed by the thought of power. He wants to get rid of the competition so he can take everything your father owned by gathering everyone in the same area, even Sesshomaru's mother's family. That's all I know I swear!"

"That's all?" InuYasha questioned sarcastically.

"Please, I beg of you, don't go! It's suicide!" the flea pleaded, breaking down in tears.

"I never said I was going. Besides I wasn't even invited so why should I care?" the hanyou asked with apathy.

"What? Of course you were invited. In fact I was sent to tell you days ago-" he was cut by the dark look on the dog's face.

"You were told to do what?"

"Oh InuYasha, I beg of you not to go!"

"Just because I was invited, doesn't mean I'll go. I don't even know anyone there. Besides, why should I care about some competition about my father?" InuYasha asked letting go of his grip on the bug.

"So, you're not going?" the demon questioned with hope.

"Yes, we are," Kogame answered, causing both of the men to turn in disbelief to the priestess.

"Huh?"

"Well, I for one think it would be nice to meet your family. I mean how bad can they really be?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Dysfunctional… Hungry for power… **evil**," the demon stated in fear.

"Oh, I doubt they're that bad. Besides, if we defeated Naraku, I'm sure another demon will be no issue."

"Yes, but you only defeated him because of Kikyou-" he was stopped again by a deathly glare, but it was held by Kogame. Realizing his mistake, Myoga stared up at InuYasha's cold face. _Kikyou._ InuYasha turned white in remembrance.

"Well, look at the time. I'm just going to… go," he added, dashing off into the horizon.

"Hey, come on," Kogame said to InuYasha, grabbing his shoulder while he stared blankly at the ground. "I've decided we're going, for you."


	4. The Unwelcomed Dinner

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cried, lost in the crowd of youkai. Looking around, she found it hard to search when all that was in her line of vision were legs that belonged to family members of Sesshomaru. Looking up, she saw long, white hair and ran towards the familiar sight and hugged his leg.

"I found you! I was getting worried that I wouldn't and I-" Noticing that the small noise of chatting had deceased, Rin looked up to see a familiar face, but not the one she was expecting. It wasn't Sesshomaru, but Rin still recognized the woman. Smiling in reminiscence, Rin looked at the woman. However, the woman looked back as if a wretched creature had crossed her path.

Looking around for what the woman was looking at, Rin observed that all eyes in the massive room were on her. She didn't recognize anyone, but she still smiled warmly to the crowd. Everyone there shared a resemblance to each other. Were they friends of Sesshomaru's mother?

Silence still lingered in the room except for the occasional whisper. Rin didn't mind. After all she was used to it when traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken. She stood still, unaware of what to do. It was strange how no one else moved a muscle. Even the faces of the crowd stayed in the strange expression. Wait, were they circled around before?

Glancing around, Rin found a figure push through the circle to face her. Sesshomaru! Rin ran over to her protector. She hugged his leg, and beamed up at him. His gaze, however, stayed fixed on his mother. Rin couldn't help but shudder under the cold glare and it made her… uncomfortable. Quickly looking away, the girl noticed that everyone now stared at Sesshomaru. Silence. No movement. Suddenly, a snigger that made Rin tremble sounded from the crowd of youkai. The dark snicker turned into a thundering laughter before long.

Turning her attention to the amused man, Rin jumped at the sight of the youkai. His curly black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. His armor and face slightly resembled Sesshomaru's. Was this man family? Rin glanced up at her guardian to see his reaction. To her surprise, his eyes narrowed as they turned to the man. She felt his hand pull her closer to him like he does when protecting her.

"Oh, this is precious. The great Sesshomaru, followed by a human. A human **child** none the less. Then again, what would you expect from the son of Inu no Taisho," the man said between chuckles. Sesshomaru seemed to have become agitated.

"Come Rin, we're leaving," he muttered aggressively as he swiftly turned to the door.

"You can't leave now! I was just starting to enjoy myself." The man seemed to love annoying Sesshomaru. Rin looked up attentively at Sesshomaru who grabbed her hand in return.

"Sesshomaru-sama, who is that?" Rin asked. No answer. As Sesshomaru walked her over to the door, she watched as the crowd moved out of the way and switched glances between the giddy man and Sesshomaru. Waiting for him to open the door, Rin turned around to wave goodbye to his mother. Before leaving, she took one last look around the room. Why was everyone acting so, strange? She had never seen anyone act as oddly as those in the room. Even Sesshomaru was acting peculiar. She didn't know what, but there was something off about him. When she heard the door creak open, she waited but was not stirred. Why isn't Sesshomaru moving? Turning to see what was the matter, Rin stood face to face with InuYasha.

"I'm not going in there," InuYasha said, turning away from the old door.

"Oh, come on. How bad can they really be?" Kogame asked. Seeing InuYasha hesitate, Kogame pushed him towards the door. "Open, the, door!" _Why does he have to be so stubborn? Creak_.

"Finally, you know you really are-" she was stopped as she spun around InuYasha to enter the door. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, along with Rin who was clinging to his clothing. Glancing at the hanyou, Kogame noticed his gaze was focused on his half-brother. Scanning the surroundings behind the doorway, she observed their family members, all looking like they just saw someone come back from the dead. Shoving InuYasha into the room after Sesshomaru and Rin stepped aside, the awkwardness in the room was overbearing, until:

"So, the great InuYasha has finally arrived! I was wondering when you'd show up. Why is everyone silent? Come Inu no Taisho's favorite child has graced us with his presence! Yet no one moves? Not even he who was given the Tessaiga has anything to say? I'm surprised. Even the soft Sesshomaru had something to say. Oh, and you brought a human as well? Good, I have become attached to the taste of human blood."

"Oh, come off the boy Hirato! He's just kidding you InuYasha," a youkai reassured. His friendly face held a smile that stayed until he realized the two had no idea who was even speaking to them. "Right, how rude of me. I am Saburo, your uncle," he declared as he hugged InuYasha. Kagome could tell InuYasha wasn't amused with the sign of the youkai's affection.

"Oh, and who is this beautiful lady?"

"My name's Kogame. It's a pleasure to meet you, Saburo, "she announced, bowing her head politely. She was shocked to find herself in Saburo's arms.

"There's no need to be so formal with family, dear. Assuming you two are married, anyways. Although, I shouldn't just assume things like that. But then again, I can't imagine why you would tag along if you weren't. Now there are two humans in the family. I guess some, aren't, too happy about that but it's what your father wanted-"

"Wait, two humans?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Well, of course. You don't think I'd forget about lil' Rin do you?" Saburo asked, shifting his attention to the child beside him.

"It's nice to see you again, Saburo-san," Rin greeted, bowing in respect.

"Oh, what is it with humans?" Saburo sighed as he picked up the girl. Kogame noticed Rin flinch slightly as she was carried by the man. Sesshomaru also seemed to cringe. As the older youkai began to spin Rin around, Sesshomaru quickly reached over to stop his uncle before Kogame acted first.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but Rin isn't-" she was stopped by Rin's giggles.

"Now, what do you call me?" Saburo asked the child, ignoring Kogame's request.

"Saburo!"

"That's right. I don't want to hear any more of this san business. Do you understand me?" he asked. Watching her nod, the youkai let her down. Taken aback, Kogame watched as Rin skipped back over to her guardian.

"Well, I suppose I have to talk to the others now. What kind of host would I be if I ignored them?" She watched in awe as he walked towards the other guests.

"I like him. He's nice," Rin commented. _Rin had never opened up that quickly to anyone before. Could her time with Kaede be working?_ Kogame glanced over to Sesshomaru and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Was that sorrow in his eyes?

"Is everyone here that strange?" InuYasha questioned, obviously not paying attention to the current situation.

"InuYasha is that really all you can say?" she asked, annoyed with the hanyou's choice of words.

"Rin, let's go," Sesshomaru commanded, pushing Kogame out of his way.

"If he's going so am I," his half-brother stated.

"InuYasha I swear. Just give this a chance."

"I already have, and I hate it."

"Come Rin."

"Wait." The bickering adults stopped and faced the girl. "I was wondering if maybe, we could stay awhile. It's just, everyone here is nice and I want to meet your family. So, can we stay? Just for a little while, please?" What had gotten into Rin to oppose Sesshomaru? His expression was pure shock, but he closed his eyes and let out a shallow sigh.

"Fine, but only for a little while," Sesshomaru muttered. Contempt with his reply, Rin smiled and ran off towards the crowd. "Wait, Rin!" Sesshomaru called as he chased after her.

"Do you think they might be _too _close?" Kogame asked the hanyou standing by her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they can't stay together forever, right?"

"I guess, but-"

"The closer they get, the harder it will be."

"Yeah, but-"

"What are we talking about?" Saburo asked making the two jump in shock. "Allow me to introduce myself I am-"

"Saburo?"

"Why are you so informal with someone you just met? Ha, just messing with you. You should have seen your faces! Wait a second, how do you know my name?" Saburo asked in curiosity.

"You just told us," InuYasha replied with exasperation.

"Oh, I did? You'll have to excuse me, my memory isn't the best. Sometimes it's like I have two separate minds. One remembers some things the other remembers others. But that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? Two different heads, though I suppose that would be fun to mess people with, right? Oh look at the time; I should see how Hirato is taking all of this."

"I'm taking this entire event quite well, thank you brother," Hirato replied suddenly, scaring the three there. What is it with this family and sneaking up on people?

"Oh I'm glad to hear that." As if waiting for his brother to leave, Hirato glared at him impatiently. But, Saburo did not move. Instead, he watched his guests intently.

"What is that smell? Is something burning?" he asked pretending to sniff the air.

"My rice!" Saburo yelled, running into what looked like a kitchen. _Who burns rice?_

"I don't smell any-"

"Shut up, mutt," the youkai snapped. Growing irritated, InuYasha replied "I was only trying to-" but was once again interrupted.

"Don't think you are welcome here. You are an everyday reminder of how Inu no Taisho not only betrayed his wife, but his whole family. He has disgraced our family name and all those who bear it. You are a half-breed, a spoiled mutt who was favored by your father only because of the blood of your mother. You have deserved nothing, just like your father before you. You don't know what it's like to work for something. How does it feel to be the favorite? How does it feel to be the important one? You don't care about what is yours! You could care less about the heirlooms you probably possess! EVEN THOUGH HE JUST SAT AROUND, HE GOT EVERYTHING I-"

"Alright everyone, dinner is served!" Saburo called, grabbing InuYasha and Kogame's attention. But as they turned back to the terrifying Hirato, he was nowhere to be seen.

Quiet. That was all that could be observed. Everyone glared at one another, the tension at the table was unmeasurable. Sensing this, Saburo decided to break the silence.

"So, I suppose we should all introduce ourselves to each other. InuKimi you start." Nothing was said. "All right, **I** will introduce everyone. As you all know, I am Saburo. This is my lovely wife, Masami." He introduced as he put his arm around the woman next to him. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on Kogame and Rin.

"Don't," Masami rejected, pushing his arm off of her shoulder.

"Okay… Next is Hirato, my older brother." His eyes were fixed on Sesshomaru- no, his mother.

"Alright, well next is Kimiko. She is Hirato's-"

"She is my student. She follows me everywhere and- Oh sort of like the child by your side Sesshomaru. Except, she is actually useful and, well, wanted." Everyone turned to Sesshomaru to see what he might do, but before he could speak, Saburo intervened.

"Okay then, beside her are the twins Hiyato and Suzume. They never leave anywhere without the other. And they are terrible at following conversations other than their own." The twins seemed to not be paying attention and had started their own discussion.

"Then, across from me we have InuFurui, my father." The glare Saburo was given hurt, but wasn't uncommon.

"Next to him is InuKimi. I'm sure you're already acquainted-"

"Fortunately, I have not had the _privilege _to meet these two," InuKimi interrupted, glaring at the two next to her son.

"Well, I have no need to introduce Sesshomaru, as I'm sure everyone here knows him. Now next to him is-"

"-dirt," InuFurui finished, "dirt that should be removed from the table. In fact, _it _shouldn't be here. I remember this being a family reunion. No _human _will ever be family of mine. And as far as I'm concerned, all those who even interact with them should be unworthy to sit at this table." Saburo could tell the words hurt Rin; although he was surprised a child like her understood the situation.

"Now, Chichi, don't you think-"

"That goes double for you. I don't need another son of mine a traitor." Saburo cowered at his words but he was desperate to make his company feel as happy as possible.

"Please, don't mind him. He's been through a lot," he whispered as he faced the couple beside him.

"Why are these 'guests' of yours still in my presence?" InuFurui questioned.

"Rin, I think it's time to go," Sesshomaru stated as he took Rin's hand and forced her up.

"But I-"

"Rin, now!" Taken aback by the anger in his nephew's voice, Saburo glanced at the child's sad face as she nodded at his request.

"Good, that's one mistake gone. Now if you don't mind-"

"If she leaves so do I!" InuYasha yelled, pounding his fists on the table.

"Well you are a half-blood aren't you? I don't need to be reminded of my son's mistakes in his life. It's not like anyone wanted you here anyway. We were forced to bring you here, nothing more and nothing less."

"Come on." Kogame grabbed InuYasha's arms and led the growling hanyou towards the door. _If they leave, this will all be for nothing._

"Wait!" Everyone's eyes darted to the other side of the room to find Hirato's desperate face reaching out to the departing party.

"You aren't defending them are you?" his father asked sternly.

"Of course not, I mean, we _need _them, remember? I hate it as much as you do, and I know how you feel, but think of why we called for them in the first place," Hirato reminded, stunned and ashamed by his actions. Everyone now watched InuFurui intently as he stroked his white goatee.

"I suppose you can stay. But don't get too comfortable, no one is accepting you into this family," he warned as he beckoned for the four to return to their seats.

"Great! Well, while they're up, this is Kogame and InuYasha, though I'm sure you all already know InuYasha from stories and everything. Did you hear that-"

"Kogame? The last time I heard, his lover was a human named Kikyou, wanted him to turn into human. And he was going to. What happened? Couldn't go through with it? Did you cling to your youkai blood? I heard you betrayed her. And now, you have another human love. Inu no Taisho was bad enough betraying his youkai wife for a mere human, but to go after two human girls?" _What was his point? _Saburo took one look at InuYasha and InuKimi's mournful face and knew the answer.

"Alright, well, I think it's time for a little friendly competition," he announced. He was surprised to hear so many groans from the family. Glancing over to his wife, Saburo noted that her face was red and Masami covered her face with her hand. Why was she so embarrassed?

"No offense brother, but no one came here for 'friendly' competition. You know the reason everyone is here. I'm sure the only reason he came here was to-"

"I was forced to come here," InuYasha muttered, glaring at Kogame.

"I said he, not _it_. Besides, I'm certain you don't even know why you were called here, do you? I'm sure that old flea told you nothing," Hirato continued.

"Go easy on the lad. It's not his fault he never met his father," Saburo replied. Everyone went silent, either with fury or sorrow. Sesshomaru was now sitting beside his mother with the look of an injured dog. The human girl beside him looked like she was contemplating on, something. But, was she?

"Sesshomaru-sama, what happened to your father?" she asked, looking up at her guardian in anticipation. Sesshomaru's face dropped. Everyone went white.

"Now is not the time Rin," Sesshomaru replied, remaining unexpectedly calm.

"Go ahead and tell her. Tell her how he abandoned you and InuKimi. In his last hours, he **chose **to leave. He made his choice; he made it long before that mutt was born. He knew he was going to die. He knew, yet he left. He left without a good-bye. Even after death, he made sure to make life a living Hell for all of us, except that bastard sitting across from me: especially for your precious Sesshomaru. And for what? To save a pathetic human, like you," Hirato rambled, once again standing from where he sat.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but he can't be all bad right?" Everyone snapped their heads to the little girl. "I mean he sacrificed himself to save someone right? I know he left and sacrificed your happiness as well. And sure he was mean to Sesshomaru-sama and favored InuYasha-sama, but he did it for a reason, right?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru warned under his breath.

"You're just a human. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"But, I think you're the one who doesn't understand."

"Rin, stop," Sesshomaru repeated slightly louder than before. However, Rin seemed to pay no attention to his advice.

"I think you all have been so blinded by hatred, you don't understand how he felt. He loved the human woman, so much he was willing to die for her. I have seen many who also make great sacrifices, and hurt the ones they loved, but they have no regrets," the little girl explained.

"Rin," Sesshomaru ordered harshly. Rin, however, was eager to defend the great Inu no Taisho.

"It doesn't mean they love those they hurt any less."

"Rin, enough!" Sesshomaru yelled in fury. Taken aback, Rin immediately shut her mouth and slouched back. _Even if this girl was a little irrational, she was wiser than most at the table. _Saburo could tell Sesshomaru was a bit embarrassed, but it seemed like he was protecting more than just his reputation. He looked around for everyone's reactions. Saburo heard Kogame whisper something to the hanyou next to her, who was obviously uncomfortable. Probably agreeing with Rin, or commenting on her maturity, or even recklessness. Hirato's smirk was apparent on his pale face.

"Sesshomaru, please, sit down," InuKimi instructed serenely. His sneer disappeared in an instant. "There is no need for that." InuKimi looked as if she had found a little peace with Rin's words. But why? Saburo knew she hated what he had done. Did she find a justification for what he did? Unfortunately, Hirato figured it out first.

"She's right Sesshomaru. Sit yourself down before she tries to justify the birth of that mutt."

"What is he talking about?"

"It's nothing, Rin. Why don't you go fetch some water," Sesshomaru assured. Nodding her head, the girl skipped outside of the room.

"You can't protect her forever. She's going to find out soon enough. Then let's see her defend what he did," Saburo replied, his smirk returning.

"She has nothing to do with this. I want her left out of it," Sesshomaru ordered.

"If you want her left out, you shouldn't have brought her."

"Are you threatening me?" Sesshomaru asked darkly, quickly standing up to face him. Hirato's eyes narrowed and his smile expanded until the points of his teeth were visible.

"Hirato, that's enough." Saburo was speechless to find the voice of his father stopping his first son.

"But father-"

"No. I don't care how much I hate Inu no Taisho's actions. He was still my son, and I don't need to remind you that he earned the title fair and square. He may have made some stupid mistakes, but I have had enough of you criticizing him. He has served the punishment of his slip-up. I won't deny that he deserves to be critiqued once and a while, but he was still the only son I had that actually had a future until he ruined it for a human."

"Father, please don't say such hard things. Look how much you hurt him," Saburo replied, sympathizing for the pain in his brother's eyes.

"I could care less how either of you feel. The only one I cared for was Inu no Taisho. The only feelings I have towards you two is disappointment, and hatred."


	5. InuKimi's Living Nightmare

InuKimi walked in the field, feeling the light wind carry her white hair across the open air. She hasn't felt the tickling of the grass on her feet in a long time. She lowered herself to the ground and ran her fingers through the green meadow. Memories of the past swarm into her mind, and she welcomed them. So long had she shut them out, trying to forget. The image of Inu no Taisho smiling in the same field warmed her. She laid her head down and stared up at the light blue sky. No clouds: just like that day.

The words of Hirato echoed in her head. "He knew he was going to die. He knew, yet he left. He left without a good-bye." The image of her beloved husband expanded and revealed a beautiful human wrapped in his arms. InuKimi jolted up. Perhaps she wasn't ready. Wrapping her arms around her legs, the youkai put her head on the soft pelt on her clothes. The first gift of Inu no Taisho. She closed her eyes and allowed the liquid running down her face to be absorbed by the fur.

"Sis-" InuKimi was startled to find her sister's legs in front of her. She quickly wiped away her tears while Masami sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine – I'm fine," InuKimi replied as she faked a smile. She was answered with a warm embrace from her sister along with her sisterly words.

"You've known me for centuries, and you're convinced you can lie to me, and I won't notice? I've been around you long enough to know when you're faking. But, I've also known you long enough to know not to question it. Remember, I'm here if you need me. We will always be together-"

"-forever-"

"-until death-"

"-separates us," InuKimi finished. She didn't understand why, but the words her and Masami always shared made her feel like a child again. No worries, no problems.

"Why don't you ever hug me like that?" The two girls jumped to discover Saburo pouting behind them.

"Because you don't deserve it," Masami explained standing up to push her husband. His pout formed into a smile.

"Then why did you marry me?"

"If I recall, you never let me say no," she answered, annoyance clung to her voice. Saburo thought for a while and stroked his nonexistent beard.

"No, my memory is quite different," he said jokingly. Both stared attentively at each other while InuKimi rose from the soft ground.

"What is it you wanted, Saburo?"

"Hm? Oh yes, now that everyone has settled down, we're starting the games soon," he announced, not taking his eyes off his beloved wife.

"Games? After what happened? Are you sure it's a good idea?" InuKimi asked skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure. I think everyone just got a little moody. Maybe it was the burned rice?"

"Saburo!" someone called from behind the trio. The piercing voice undeniably belonged to Hirato.

"What is it, Hirato?" Saburo asked, finally shifting his attention to his brother. Hirato's attention was fixed on something else. InuKimi was positive he was staring at her, but she thought it was just her imagination.

"Can I speak to you, alone?"

"Of course," he turned to the sisters and added, "I'll talk to you girls later."

"I wonder what that's about," Masami pondered, glaring at the two walking away.

"I'm not sure."

"Well whatever it is, it's probably between the two, which means I'll find out about it later. We should get this thing over with, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," InuKimi answered as they walked over to the giant banner that read:

Family Reunion

Bloody Reunion in which everyone fights to the

**DEATH**

"You have got to be kidding me."


	6. The Roll Call

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?" Saburo asked. Sesshomaru looked up at him with no emotion. He waited a while before turning away. Sesshomaru shifted as he felt Saburo sit next to him.

"If it's about what Hirato said-" Sesshomaru glared at him until he stopped talking.

"Hello, Saburo," Rin greeted, peeping out her head from behind Sesshomaru.

"Hello, sweetie," Saburo replied. Sesshomaru held his scowl.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a little while?" Sesshomaru's uncle asked kindly. Unsure, Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Do as he says, Rin," he confirmed. Rin slowly got up and followed the youkai' instructions. Sesshomaru watched as she walked over to his half-brother. _Well, it's better than running to those bastard-_

"Don't worry about what he said. He means well. Well, not for you. But for this family, and, himself… That probably didn't help at all… I'm sorry; I'm not very good at this." Sesshomaru listened half-heartedly as the youkai rambled nervously on and on.

"Look, believe it or not you two aren't that different," Saburo replied, making his glare harden.

"Wow, you're scary. Wait, did I just say that out loud?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Rin, but couldn't find her. Looking frantically around, Sesshomaru's concern became apparent.

"-and that's why he is a lot like you. Sesshomaru? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

"Well, I know I'm not the best at serious moments, but you could at least listen to me. The nerve of some – what's wrong?" Saburo asked, changing his tone drastically.

"Rin-"

"Oh, I believe I saw her go over to Masami. Don't worry she'll be safe with her. You know, your mother is worried that you're getting _too _close to her. She told me of the time when you ventured into the Underworld. Then she proceed to tell me-" Tired of listening, Sesshomaru quietly rose and swiftly walked over to Saburo's wife. Sure enough, Rin was standing right behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you done talking to Saburo?" Rin asked, pleasure beaming on her face.

"Yes, although I'm not quite sure what he wanted in the first place."

"Leave it to Saburo-chan to ramble on about nothing. Don't worry about it; it's an old habit of his. Nēchan, where are you going?" Masami asked as she watched her sister walk away.

"I don't want to babysit more than I have to," she replied. Even though Sesshomaru took no offence to his mother's statement, he could tell Rin did.

"Wait for me!" Masami called, scurrying after InuKimi.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Rin asked as her eyes started to tear up.

"Who?"

"Both, I guess. I mean they weren't really say anything mean or anything. Well, they didn't really didn't say anything at all." Sesshomaru lowered himself to speak eye-level with Rin. Sorrow was hidden behind the tears formed in her eyes.

"Rin, sometimes people don't like you because you're different than them," Sesshomaru explained, wiping her tears from her face.

"Kind of like how humans don't like you?"

"That's right, but you have to learn to live with it. You will learn that that's just how the world is."

"Yeah, but then there are people who don't care like me and Kagome-san, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so but-"

"Are there any youkai that don't care if someone is human?"

"Well, um, you see, it's a disgrace to even think about helping humans-"

"But you help me all the time, so does that mean you are a disgrace to your family?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat to answer, but no words came out. Rin looked at him attentively with eyes of curiosity. He took a shallow breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Saburo conveniently interrupted him.

"Alright, roll call: Sesshomaru (here…); Rin (HERE!) Enthusiasm, love it; InuYasha (Here); Kogame (Here); InuKimi (…) uh, InuKimi? Oh, ok, I see, raising your hand slightly so little ol' me can't see it, fine, fine; Hirato (…) Hirato! Thank you; Chichi (Why am I even here?) here; Suzume, here; Kimiko, (here) finally, someone else makes it easy for me why do they have to make it so hard for me; InuEuro-sorry, Daichi, Daichi, has anyone seen Daichi-" Sesshomaru was alarmed to find the scent of youkai blood come near him. Suddenly the scent of Rin strengthened itself. And the fragrance also smelt a tad like… his mother?

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sesshomaru assumed it was Daichi who spoke. But, as he turned his head to see the youkai, he was shocked to see the overwhelming amount of blood on his green-and-blue-flowered-Kimono. His reaction was to cover Rin's eyes, but as soon as he did she just pushed his hand away.

"Where have you been all day?" InuKimi asked, sounding surprisingly worried.

"First I killed one of the human's goats, I hope she didn't mind, and then I fed it to the Volcano youkai of that volcano right there in the horizon, you'll thank me later. Next I meet a youkai at the foot, while we talked I saw her true desire, she was going to try to seduce me, I was honored but she hoped I would bring her home and bring her to humans? I guess she smelled the human goat on me. I mean, it's not like I was rolling around in it or anything. Anyways I knew she was going to kill me afterwards so I chopped her head off and climbed up to the submit and then fed her body, head and all, to the Volcano youkai and now he's full; You are welcome. Then I felt the need to go youkai huntin', even though there haven't been any problems since, what, four years ago? Anyways, I'm glad I did because you would not believe the amount of youkai surrounding this place. I can't imagine why-" He stopped as he caught sight of Rin. Sesshomaru quickly moved in front of her. "It could be the human. So you know, it was a pretty normal day," Daichi explained as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, that explains the, uh, blood, but why exactly do you smell like Masami?" Saburo questioned in curiosity. _Masami? _Sesshomaru questioned to himself.

"Huh? Oh, well I suppose everyone here smells something different. So if that's what you smell then-"

"What do you mean 'everyone here smells something different'?" Hirato questioned skeptically.

"Well, what do you smell?" Daichi answered in suspicion.

"I taste and smell InuKimi, but she's right in front of me," Hirato replied. Sesshomaru observed his mother walk over to… him? What, why was she? Glancing back at Hirato he noticed his eldest uncle slightly shake his head.

"I'm interested, you, young youkai! What do you-" Saburo leaned over and whispered some information in his ear. "No, it can't be! Sesshomaru? I haven't seen you since you were a small, itsy-bity, wittle bawbay! Oh, but **you're all grown up now**. I'm sorry. Anyways, Sesshomaru, what do you smell?" Daichi asked as he came over to squeeze Sesshomaru.

"Does it matter?" Sesshomaru answered coldly, giving the bloody youkai his glare.

"Yikes," Daichi replied as he backed away from him, "well as a matter of fact, yes. It does matter. The blood stains on my, beautiful, kimono, are from a very rare type of youkai that call themselves Sairen. They mask-"

"They mask all the nearby scents with the fragrance of those you love or those you desire, we know," InuYasha explained, "it's not like we've defeated tons of them or anything."

"T-T-Tons? I hardly believe that much boy," the crazy Daichi said nervously.

"I'm not a boy," InuYasha grumbled.

"Actually, he over exaggerated a bit. We've only really defeated about four of them," Kagome clarified.

"F-F-F-F-FOUR?" Daichi exclaimed. Gaining his cool he wiped some dust off of his kimono and said:

"Four is nothing. I mean I've come across, like, eight."

"Boys, if you're done fighting, I believe we have something to do," Saburo declared, cracking a smile. Both grumbling, the youkai and hanyou kept quiet so Saburo could finish. "Masami?"

"Are we still doing this?" Masami asked in annoyance. Seeing the pout on her husband's face, she sighed and added, "Yes, I am here."

"And Saburo, oh well I'm pretty sure I'm here," Saburo chuckled. Sesshomaru heard the slightest giggle form Rin. But when he turned his head, she ceased immediately.

"Well that's everyone," Saburo stated happily.

"You never said my name," Hiyato mumbled. His twin sister, Suzume, hugged him gently in hopes he would cheer up a little.

"Who said that?" Saburo asked, searching the field.

"Never mind."

"What was that?"

"I said never mind!" Hiyato shouted, forcing everyone to turn to him.

"Oh, hello, um, eh, what-" Saburo greeted as he stumbled on Hiyato's name.

"It's Hiyato," he corrected under his breath.

"Right, Hiyato, I knew that. I didn't see you there," Saburo explained with his hand behind his head.

"Of course you-"

"All right, so now that we're all settled, it's time to separate you all into teams!" Saburo announced excitedly.

"Unless you're not already aware, which I don't doubt, there can only be only one who gets everything otouto left behind," Hirato explained obviously annoyed and frustrated with his brother.

"What? Getting what he left behind? But, this is just for fun," Saburo muttered as he put his index finger on his chin and looked up. Everyone groaned.

"Isn't that why we're here?"

"I don't want to be around humans any more than I have to."

"Wait, wait, wait…anyone have any pickles?"

"Shut up, perv!"

"Hey, don't call him that!"

Sesshomaru could care less who was taking and arguing. Taking in the scenery for the first time, he noticed a lonely gravestone in the distance. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his kimono. Glancing down at Rin, he realized her face was nothing but gloomy.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why is everyone fighting just to get what they want?" About to answer, Sesshomaru was interrupted by Saburo once again.

"Calm down, all of you! We'll get to that later, Hirato. I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other first." _Did he just wink at Hirato? _"Now everyone will be split into teams of three. First group is myself, Masami, and Rin."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin jumped in joy. He, however, would not stand for it. How could that old youkai separate them? Sesshomaru was certain that he was the only one she liked. He decided to have the 'talk' after this whole thing blew over. He _was _going to do it later, until Rin ran up to her team. His side felt…empty.

"Why would you separate her from me?" Sesshomaru said, trying to remain calm, "I'm the only one who understands her!"

"Don't worry, my boy. I promise her safety; I won't let anything happen to her. Now may I continue?" Saburo asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Sesshomaru only nodded in response.

"Team two consists of InuEuro, Hirato, and…uh…Sesshomaru."

"That's not my name," Daichi muttered under his breath.

"Oh, goodie, I get the human lover," Hirato sneered.

"What did you just call me?" Sesshomaru asked through bared teeth.

"Hu-man lov-er," Hirato repeated, his smirk became wider to see his reaction. _Does he take an enjoyment in annoying others?_

"I'm sorry, you must be confused. I couldn't care less what happens to them. They could go extinct by a great fire and rot in the Underworld, and I wouldn't give a damn." Why is he saying this? Sure it was true Sesshomaru didn't care what they did, or why, or even how, but he never would have wished them all to die…would he?

"What about the human girl that clings to your side? Are you saying you wish her to be unwell, even dead? Well, that makes two of-"Hirato was, fortunately, interrupted by his own brother.

"TeamnumberthreeisInuFuruiKimikoSuzumefourthteamcontainsInuKimiInuYashaandKagomewe'regoingtotakeashortbreaknowSesshomarucomehereplease." In the confusion and madness, Sesshomaru walked towards (a mad?) Saburo. Sure enough Saburo was standing there and tapping his foot while waiting for him to stand in front of him. When Sesshomaru did, he harshly grabbed his right arm and pulled him away from the crowd. "Are you an idiot?" Saburo questioned when they arrived near the gravestone and he decided they were alone.

"What? I don't-"

"Are your emotions so easily stirred?"

"What? I don't ever show emotion," Sesshomaru explained in irritation.

"You call that no emotion? You were clearly upset," Saburo declared.

"I was not upset-"

"Fine, you weren't upset. But Rin sure was." Saburo's comment altered Sesshomaru's annoyance into a look of shame. The older youkai sighed and continued on. "Look, all I'm saying is you have to learn to control your emotions, especially around Hirato. That's what he feeds off of."

"I've never had a problem with it before. There's something about this place that makes me feel…anxious." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's probably because everyone else is," Saburo guessed.

"Why?"

"This is my mother's burial site."


	7. Reoccurring Flashbacks

Run. Run. Run. Masami kept her fast pace as she looked behind at her home leaving in the horizon. _I'm never going back, never! _She thought to herself. How naïve she was. The further she ran, the slower her pace became. Finally, she stopped with her mouth agape as she stood in front of a dark, scary forest. It was silly, really, these feelings of fear; this forest was the source of so many beloved memories before falling for Saburo. This, however, is an entirely different story.

The sound of music playing from atop the hill brought Masami beck to the present. She recognized the strum of the Biwa: Saburo. After she slowly made her way up the hill, she stood behind her husband who was talking endlessly while playing every note on his stringed instrument perfectly.

"…after that, I tried to get everyone together. You would not believe how hard that was. Ha, I miss the days when I would call someone's name, and they would answer. I would say 'I love you brother' and they would say 'I love you too'. Or I would make a joke and they would laugh in return. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to even get someone to smile." Masami heard the strumming abruptly stop and a sigh from Saburo's mouth. She reached out to comfort him but he continued on before she could. She drew her hand back and listened to his words again.

"I…I try, but it's hard. Oh, that reminds me: I've meet Inu no Taisho's son last night. He turned out just like his father. Well, almost like his father. He didn't end up dead after all. And his human wife, Kogame, seems real nice. You would like her, I think. She is family after all, and you love family, don't you? I do too. I love it. But they don't love me. I think that's what the problem is. Or maybe I'm just overthinking this like I always do. Oh, right, I never talked about Sesshomaru, did I. Sesshomaru, I've talked about him to you before I believe. He's- well, he's a good demon. We all have our own flaws right? That's what you always say. Anyways, the boy is easily agitated by Hirato, which will definitely create problems in the future, I believe. He loves a human child, though he will not admit it. Though, it's love you and me shared, not Inu no Taisho shared with Izayoi. You know: the guardian and child relationship, which, I confess I envy. Speaking of Hirato, he's really changed since he last saw you. Instead of the innocent child (well, innocent isn't the best way to describe him when you last laid eyes on him), he has grown to be a, um, interesting character. He still has hatred towards Inu no Taisho, and it is what buries him alive." Another sigh. "I just want this damn request of Inu no Taisho's to get finished before someone gets hurt. I – I'm – I'm just worried that we'll lose Hirato to what he craves most. But…he still has good qualities. He still cares deeply for pa and – and – and he can be changed right? Maybe if I try my best, I could get him to-" Masami no longer heard barely anything. The only sound she could even faintly hear was a soft drumming, like… a patter, then an echo. Was he, crying? Drop. Drum. Echo. Beat. Echo. Rain. Heart. Forest. Rain. Thunder. Forest. Fall. Heart. Pounding.

Horror. She said she would never return home, but it was safe and provided food, water, and better yet, shelter. She had nothing in the forest. She could not see anything because of the dark. She could not think for herself because of the fear that restricted her movements, gluing her to the ground. She could do nothing else but sit in the rain, hope the blinding lightning does not target her, and cry. She cried and cried. She shivered and shivered. But wait, what is that? That, that white light ahead of her? Was this the end of the line for her? Would she never see her sister or brother again? Or was it, if it was even possible, could it be an end to the darkness? To the fright? It had to be. She had to try. So she did.

The casual strumming and talking of Saburo once again. Masami shook her head and proceeded to continue overhearing his conversation.

"I'm sorry; I know it's not like me to cry. But no one realizes that, under this smile, I feel… lonely. I mean, I still have Masami, and she means the world to me. But, she still feels guilty. I told her to let it go, but she can't. To be fair, if I let someone die and I had a chance to save them, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. But she's actually a very strong, independent woman, a bit stubborn, but my favorite person in the world. She reminds me of you, in a way. I love you. Oh, I want to play you a lullaby to help you sleep." He stopped the random chords of his lute-like instrument, looked at his left hand (he was left-handed) so he could find the correct chord. When he found it, he commenced to play and begun to sing.

_"Hush now,_

_Close your eyes,_

_I will not allow,_

_You to be as blue as the skies._

_I love you,_

_And that's all that matters,_

_If you see hate in the world it's your cue,_

_To spread some laughs and chatter,_

_And remember forever,_

_I'll always be upon,_

_Your heart for all of your days,_

_Even after – after – after I'm g – gone,_

_When that happens,_

_Move on,_

_In my absence,_

_Press on,_

_Press on,_

_My son._

_I…pressed on…for you,_

_I found you were right,_

_I stayed true to you,_

_Family and love make my world bright,_

_Even when I feel down,_

_I love to see smiles,_

_It's true that I'm the family clown,_

_I would even walk miles,_

_To see them happy._

_I'm sorry for my innocence,_

_I'm sorry for my heart,_

_Sorry for the arrogance,_

_I'm sorry for that part._

_Mom,_

_I love you,_

_I miss you,_

_Why can't things be like they were,_

_Before-before-before…"_

Saburo's song trailed off, as did his happiness. He was crying. It was obvious now. Masami had only seen him cry once before and hoped to never see it over again. But one can only hope, or pray, or even plead for something and never receive that wish; sometimes, it will even be trampled on. She knew this, but she couldn't help herself. His cries were just so, agonizing to hear. The way his breath shook. The way he sounded as he sniveled. The way he repeatedly said I'm sorry between wails. The way his tears slowly feel from his face. 1…2…3…4…5.

Masami decided she had enough. She sat by her lover's side. Saburo, just noticing her presence, quickly wiped away his tears and regained his fabricated smile. They sat there. They sat there with no sound. He smiled at her. She looked deeply into his eyes. No one moved. Finally, Saburo's smile left as he carefully placed the Biwa directly beside him. He sighed.

"I can't fool you," he said while glaring in front of him. Following his gaze, Masami noticed he was looking at a gravestone that read:

_Beloved wife and mother,_

_Aimi_

_2053 - 503 BC_

_Although you have left our lives,_

_You still live on in our memories and hearts_

"It's not your fault, you know." Masami turned to face Saburo who had spoken with his eyes still on the stone. Why was he so depressed? Yes, this was his mother that lay in front of him, but that was centuries ago. The real Saburo would have gotten over it by now. So what about his mother changes all of this, all of him? Was it the way she died? Oh no, her mind went blank; she could feel it coming back.

"Masami," Saburo said worriedly, shaking her back to him.

"Thank you," Masami acknowledged as she rested her head on his right shoulder.

"You haven't been having flashbacks again, have you?"

"Y-no, no. I'm fine, really." She didn't want to worry him more than he already was. Masami felt his unconvinced gaze warm the back of her head.

"Please tell me the truth Masami," Saburo commanded. She was hesitant, but she finally followed his directions.

"Yes, I have. They have been very frequent." Masami explained. At this, they remained silent. She felt her husband's soft hands stroke her silky hair. He continued as they both stared forwards. Masami's dark blue eyes matched the shade of the night sky. The crescent-moon shined above them just like that day so many years ago. The light it emanated provided just enough for them to see each other, and to read. And that's what they did. They read the engravings on the worn out stone. They read each other's eyes every once and a while. They read what one another was thinking.

"I love you." That's all Masami needed to hear. She was now smiling. She looked up at her lover to find determination there. "And I promise I will protect you. What happened to her will never happen again."


	8. Hirato's Warning

Hirato awoke in his childhood bedroom. The sun was shining brightly across his walls. Why did the world have to be bright and happy? What was it happy for? It will die eventually. No material possession would change that. No amount of love would save you from death.

_Knock. _"Who is it?" Hirato sneered. He had better things to do than talk with somebody from this pitiful family-

"Ah, you're up, that's good to hear. Are you descent?" -especially Saburo. Letting out a sigh, he rose from the floor and opened the door.

"What do you want Saburo?"

"Oh, just wanted to make sure everyone was up for the big day. Okay, so it won't be, like, big or anything, but it's going to be super important. Though I'm sure that you're aware that more than anyone, since, you know, you have been waiting for this moment ever since Inu no Taisho-" He was silenced by a hush from Hirato. "Look, I know that you hate-" _Did this idiot ever shut up? _Of course Hirato knew the answer; so, he silenced him by covering his mouth and slamming him against the paper wall. He quickly shut the door and put his ear up against the wall as he tried to listen attentively.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Rolling his eyes, Hirato once again shut up his brother. Finally, Saburo stopped talking and he was able to hear through the thin wall and out into the hallway. He listened as the small chatter grew louder. He was soon able to hear the conversation clearly. Hirato recognized both voices as InuKimi and her sister. Just as he thought. By the sound of footsteps ceasing, he guessed the two had stopped right outside his room. How… opportune.

"Sis, you need to forget about it. It's in the past. As Saburo always says, if it's a memory that is discouraging, it's best to be forgotten." Hirato gave the voice the face of Masami.

"I know, but I – I – I loved him. It's not something easily forgotten. Every time I think I found some closure, something happens and…and I remember what he did. He never even say goodbye." Hirato smirked at InuKimi's thoughts. Inu no Taisho's wife still feels heartbroken, alone, and betrayed. Good: now he'll have to push her. Only then will things be okay.

"Hirato, what on earth are you doing?" Saburo asked with his expression full of curiosity.

"Nothing," Hirato assured. His eyes were shining with desperation for power.

"Why are you smirking?" Saburo questioned. Hirato looked into his brother's eyes and found fear as he backed him up against the wall.

"I was just creating tactics for the games," Hirato explained falsely. His smirk couldn't stop growing. The world was showing him fear.

"No cheating Hirato. I will not stand for that kind… of-" the, frustratingly, friendly youkai stopped talking as the fear took control over him. "Well, you know. I guess I'll see you later, then." Saburo scurried out the door. Well, that's one way to get rid of an unwanted presence.

"Oh - I'm glad - follow me- uh-" Hirato could barely hear the words of his brother through the lanky door.

"Oh - you - me - did - from?" the voice of InuKimi.

"Hirato – wants - you to-" _That fool, what does he think he's doing? _Concerned, Hirato leaned up against the door. But when his ear made contact with the door, all he heard were steps as they walked away from his room. Waiting a while more, Hirato finally lifted his head and stayed sitting on the floor. He pondered on his findings this fateful morning. What made Saburo so frightened? Yes, he could see it now: the look in his brother's eyes. It was the same as that in Inu no Taisho's amber eyes. The day they fought, and he had lost. Inu no Taisho won. But why? He had that look before he won the battle. But he was afraid. Wasn't he? Hirato remembered terror, the same kind. Does that mean that Saburo will be the one to-?

"Boy, make yourself presentable. Get up and stop mopping around." Hirato looked up at his father. Standing up quickly, Hirato bowed his head clumsily.

"Of course, excuse my behavior," Hirato replied as his father sighed and walked out the door. Wait, that's it: his father! "Wait, can't you look into the future. Who will be victorious?" His father stopped dead in his tracks. "You know, don't you?"

"Hirato, how dare you ask me to do such a thing! I never even told your brothers what their destinies have in store. What makes you think I would tell you?"

"You have spoken to Inu no Taisho about the future before."

"So that I might convince him not to tread on the road he chose," InuFurui explained, still refusing to face his son.

"Please, chichi-ue, give me some peace of mind," Hirato pleaded. He couldn't believe he was on his knees just to receive an answer he was already sure of.

"Fine, but I will only give you a warning. I have seen what you will become. You must forget the things you _think_ you need. Only then will you be successful." Hirato was filled with relief. Why did this make him feel so confident? "But-"

"But?" Hirato felt his heart race at InuFurui's hesitation.

"If you **don't **do as I say, you will be lost forever."


	9. Let the Games Begin

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can finally start the Inu Family Games!" Saburo announced. By the look on his face, he was thoroughly disappointed by the reaction that no one even bothered to make. "Fine, because I can see how enthusiastic everyone is about this, the first event will be to the **death**!" Everyone glared up at him with interest. "You all really want someone to die don't you?"

"So no one is dying?"

"What – Who said that? Nobody usually dies in the poetry competitions that I observed," Saburo explained. Rin glanced around to see Hiyato leaping in joy. Rin was pretty excited herself. These games sounded like fun. And although she wasn't with her favorite person in the world, she was still thrilled to be with Saburo. Something about him just made her…happy.

"Alright, this is how the game will go. Every game will consist of one member of the group. This member will participate in the event in account for the whole team. First up is poetry, so decide who will go first." As Saburo clarified the rules, Rin overheard the almost silent mumbling of the teams as they picked the kindest person in the group.

"Right, so I volunteer to go," Saburo declared as he carefully took out his Biwa.

"This is poetry, not a singing contest," Masami reminded coldly.

"But songs can be poetry," Saburo murmured with a pout on his lips. "Why don't you do it then?" The expression Masami gave her husband strangely reminded Rin of the look Sesshomaru always seems to give Jaken. The only difference was Saburo's reaction. "Oh, come on, it'll do you good. You can finally express your feelings and-"

"How about _she _does it?" Masami suggested happy to take the subject off of her.

"How about it? Would you be willing to do that?" Saburo questioned as he kneeled down to look Rin in the face. She nodded. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she answered with as much enthusiasm as she could pull.

"That's what I like to hear. Now comes the fun part," Saburo declared as he rubbed his hands manically.

"What's that?" Rin asked with pure curiosity.

"We mess with the others."

"But isn't that cheating?" she asked as Saburo turned to join the other teams.

"No, not cheating. Killing people: now that's cheating. No, we're just going to have a little fun," Saburo explained before bellowing the best wicked laugh he could pull off. He looked up at his wife with longing eyes.

"Don't look at me. I don't want to get dragged into one of your horrible 'schemes' again."

"Well Rin, guess it's just you and me," Saburo sung as he held out his hand. Rin grasped it. She followed the giddy man to Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome, and InuYasha.

"What seems to be the problem?" Saburo asked trying to hold back his smile.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Saburo. This human thinks I should go," InuKimi complained while pointing to Kagome. Saburo nodded with his hand covering his mouth.

"Why should I go? I don't know the first thing about poetry. But you look like you do," Kagome argued as she crossed her arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you seem like you would be good at poetry," Kagome defended.

"Girls, girls, there is an easy resolution to this, InuYasha isn't saying anything. I think he would gladly follow your orders Kagome, especially when he has that thing around his neck. And obviously you two don't want to do it. That is what the man is for isn't it? To do the chores you don't want to?" Saburo asked, finally letting his cross smile show. The two previously bickering women slowly turned their heads to face InuYasha. He was scratching behind his ear with his hind leg but stopped immediately as soon as he saw their faces. Rin followed Saburo once again as he walked over to the next group. When she looked back, she saw InuYasha's face plant into the ground. She had to admit, this was kind of funny. But one thing still bothered her.

"Saburo, how do you know about the necklace around InuYasha's neck?" she asked skeptically. The question made the man stop dead in his tracks and cease his laughing. Instead, he turned around nervously to, hopefully, answer her question.

"Well, I – uh, that is a story for another day." Why did everyone treat her like she knew nothing? She wasn't a kid anymore. But she didn't want to disrespect the kind person, so she continued walking. Next up was Daichi, Sesshomaru, and Hirato. Of course when they were close enough, they could only hear the shouts of Sesshomaru and Hirato. Rin was scared… of Sesshomaru? Or was it Hirato? Whatever it was, Rin hid behind Saburo. It sounded as if Saburo was trying to get their attention. Then when the quarreling ceased, Rin swore she saw Saburo turn his head slightly in her direction, as if guiding someone else.

"What's the issue here?" Saburo questioned. There was no longer a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Nothing I can't handle," Hirato stated. Rin desired to see what was going on, so she peeked at her guardian and his enemy. Sesshomaru seemed to have noticed.

"Sesshomaru, what say you?" Saburo asked. Rin gazed up at her protector. He was looking back. He then bowed his head and said nothing. "Nothing? InuEuro please come here. Daichi, Daichi, I meat to say Daichi. I tell you: that was all Inu no Taisho called you. I guess he thought you were mad."

"And yet you still call me that even when I sat outside with you during the days you tried to woo my sister," Daichi protested. Rin saw a figure sneak up behind Daichi. It was strange that the shadow resembled Saburo. But it couldn't be him; he was right in front of her. Maybe her mind was pulling tricks on her? She pinched Saburo's back to be sure. He simply jumped, glanced at Rin, and followed her gaze to the figment of her imagination. He did nothing to recognize it. It has to be fake. It _is_ fake.

"Old habit, sorry. Now, can you tell me what's going on?" As Daichi stood up from the grassy field, a bag of pickles was revealed on the ground. Why does he have pickles?

"Well, you see, there were these Thunder Gods that came and…" Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru who was looking back at her. She knew that look. He wanted to talk with her. Breaking away from his gaze, Rin brought her attention to the pickles that were no longer on the ground. The figure had also disappeared. Rin sighed in relief.

"That makes no sense you idiot," Hirato argued.

"What – How does it not make sense?"

"I never saw it."

"Hirato, are you really arguing about this?"

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was nodding his head in the direction opposite to the bickering men. She followed his orders. The men did not notice the two as they slipped away. Sesshomaru said nothing as they walked. Was he thinking about what to say? Or was it something Hirato said?

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is bothering you?" Rin finally asked. Sesshomaru swiftly turned to face her. He tried to hide the slight surprise in his eyes. He studied her face for a moment before leading her further on. Finally, he stopped.

"Rin, are you happy?" What kind of question is that?

"Of course I'm happy." Realizing something else was on his mind, she asked, "Sesshomaru, why do you want to know?" His attention seemed to be fixed on the horizon in front of them. For the first time since her time with Sesshomaru, she felt uncomfortable at the uneasy silence. He's never asked such a question before, why now?

"D – Do I frighten you?" Rin looked up at him inquisitively. The wind began to pick up at the silence. Rin began to shiver as Sesshomaru's hair gently swayed back and forth, from side to side. Rin could sense his calm behavior as he waited patiently for a response. It was unlike him not to face her, unless he was hiding something. Rin thought carefully about the words she would say.

"Sometimes, when you grow upset and raise your voice, it gets scary. It may be because I never really see you upset enough to lose your temper." She paused as she observed Sesshomaru's head drop slightly. "But, I know that I feel safest by your side."

Rin detected that Sesshomaru had become reassured and stood in content. He did not move and neither did Rin. The silence was once again bearable. The wind still persisted, but the sun was now high enough to warm Rin and ease her chilled body. The girl's eyes followed the hypnotic pattern of the beautiful hair in front of her. For some reason, the world seemed to be at peace. Rin's heart began to slow, and her small worries disappeared. A smile shone bright and unchanging like a freshly lit flame; another, dull and flickering, waiting to be blown out by another source. Finally, the source arrived.

Rin noticed the slimmest flinch from her guardian. She turned around to face Sesshomaru's mother. She greeted the woman with her lingering smile, but was quickly turned away as InuKimi proceeded to her son. She stopped where Rin once stood, somehow being aware that her child was already aware of her presence. Rin did not stir until InuKimi turned to the beaming child.

"Maybe it would be best if you returned to Saburo." The coldness in her voice made Rin's happiness turn to concern, yet her grin remained. After staring at Sesshomaru's mother and her unmoving face, Rin slowly traced her way back to her group.

"Ah, there you are. I was worried when you and Sesshomaru disappeared. Well, you're here now. That wind is getting strong. Come on, let's go inside. We still have a couple hours. I hope there isn't a storm coming," Saburo rambled. "Well, while you were gone I decided to…" Rin turned back to Sesshomaru in distress. She observed him and his mother sitting closely and she noticed InuKimi's mouth moving. But Sesshomaru looked back at Rin as he shed a single tear and quickly wiped it away. One drop of water had done what nothing else could: the strong flame surrendered to the darkness.


End file.
